Namesake
by klutzysunshine
Summary: When Becky and Mark learned they were having a daughter, they knew right away what they'd name her.


**Roseanne doesn't belong to me nor will it ever.**

* * *

When Becky and Mark first found out they were having a daughter, only one name came to mind immediately - and they found they didn't like anything else they came up with. So when their little girl was born a week late (although annoyed by it, Becky was grateful after freaking out she could go into premature labor like Darlene. Harris' early birth had terrified the whole family and that fear wasn't going away anytime soon). "You're sure about her name?" Roseanne checked as she fussed over her granddaughter once Becky and Mark arrived back from the hospital.

Becky nodded. "Mom, we are one hundred percent sure."

"Narcissist," coughed Darlene, checking on Harris out of the corner of her eye.

Becky glared at her. "Shut up, Darlene! Besides, we're calling her by her full name all the time. None of you ever call me Rebecca - Mom and Dad used it rarely, even when I was in trouble."

"My little Rebecca Rose," murmured Mark, already wrapped his daughter's finger. He had fallen fast for the newborn, surprising even himself. And he hated his biological parents even more for treating their kids like shit.

"It is a pretty name," Darlene reluctantly admitted as she gazed at her niece.

David watched his brother with a knowing grin on his face. "How's fatherhood treating you, Mark?"

"It's absolutely fucking amazing," Mark admitted.

"Language!" shouted multiple people.

Mark laughed. "Are Dan and Roseanne Conner really scolding me for my language? In this house?"

"There are babies around who pick up on everything," Roseanne pointed out.

Becky scoffed. "Mom, that's never stopped you two before."

Darlene laughed. "She's right," she admitted, shrugging when the two of them glared at her. Harris began to cry and David unsuccessfully tried to soothe her so Darlene hurried over to them to calm their daughter down. The baby immediately quieted down as soon as she was in her mother's arms. "Sometimes this is inconvenient but I don't mind that much. She's worth it." She still woke up having nightmares about pulling the plug on Harris and losing her. She and David freaked out at every little thing - Harris' first cold had sent them into a panic - but they were trying to loosen up.

"It's hard to believe that the next generation of Conners are here, even though they're technically Healys." Becky couldn't take her eyes of Rebecca but she wasn't alone.

"You look beautiful taking care of your daughter. You too, Darlene," Roseanne told her daughters, suddenly emotional.

"Thanks, Mom," Becky answered.

"Still a bit freaked out we're grandparents now." But Dan wouldn't trade Harris and Rebecca for anything. He just hoped they got everything they desired. And that they'd wait until they were both older than their mothers whenever they eventually got married but he was getting ahead of himself.

"Join the club, Dan," shot back his wife with a grin. She was glad Jerry was so young that she didn't have to worry about her baby leaving the house for a long time.

Mark leaned over and kissed Becky's forehead then pressed a gentle kiss on Rebecca's. "I love you both," he told them in such a gentle tone that Becky teared up. She couldn't wait until her hormones evened out so she'd stop crying at every little thing.

"We love you too, Mark." Becky shifted and handed the newborn over to her husband so he could take a turn. "If I hadn't just pushed a baby out of my vagina, I'd want to jump you every time I see you with her."

Mark shook his head and laughed. She was the love of his life for a reason. "Right back at you, Bec. Minus the pushing a baby out of my vagina bit. Sorry about that again."

"Stop apologizing," she chided.

"You guys really don't have a nickname for her?" Dan checked, itching to hold his new granddaughter again. "Bex? Becca? Some other nickname?"

"No, Dad. We're set on calling her Rebecca."

"What about her middle name?" a curious David questioned.

They both shook their heads. "Nope, because that's Mom's nickname. We're good," Becky assured her brother-in-law.

"My little girls are all grown up now." Dan hoped DJ and Jerry waited a while because he couldn't handle it if they left him.

"You didn't figure that out when they got married at seventeen and nineteen?" deadpanned Roseanne.

"Very funny, Roseanne."

"I'm glad Harris and Rebecca can play together. And that they have friends in Jerry and Andy," admitted Becky. God, her family was weird as fuck.

"Built in friends." Roseanne also wanted to hold her granddaughter so she held her arms out to Mark, who reluctantly gave her up.

"Hey, I want a turn!" Dan protested.

"You can wait a few more minutes, Dan. She's mine now," she taunted.

"Play nice," Becky scolded. She hoped no one accidentally upset the baby and made her cry. She and Mark tended to panic every time it happened.

Dan got his turn about ten minutes later, along with Jackie, DJ, and Bev. Afterwards, the new family of three headed back home.

"We're finally alone," Mark murmured to Becky as he watched his wife feed their daughter.

"Not for long. Want to bet that my parents show up tomorrow morning? They can't seem to stay away from their grandbabies. It's weird to see them like this, honestly." Becky couldn't wait to see them with the girls as they got older. She smiled at Mark when he sat down next to her and the two gently bumped heads so they were leaning together and watching over Rebecca.

"If we have another one and it's a boy, are we going to name him after me?"

"No," Becky answered automatically.

"Hey!"

"Sorry, Mark. I love you but we're only naming one kid after ourselves."

"Fine," he grumbled, unable to stay mad for long, especially in the face of these two tag-teaming him. He was done for now and didn't mind one bit.

Although they faced many sleepless nights ahead of them, Becky and Mark were thrilled their long-awaited first child was finally here. And Becky would go on to become a doctor - Mark and Rebecca supported her and were there to cheer her on when she needed it. Although he had been insecure about it at first, Mark was glad to greet her with "Doctor Healy" upon her graduation from medical school. He was so very proud of her he was bursting with love and excitement (Rebecca too). Life had been rough for Mark and Becky at first but they had worked it out and that was all that mattered.


End file.
